Veela love mates harry potter
by Smackdownkid01
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are veelas and they fightover the muggle world against the darkest forces.
1. Chapter 1

Veela mates forever

By Smackdownkid_01

Chapter 1

_**In Potter's room…**_

Their was a knocking at Harry's door that woke him up. "Who is it?" Harry said rubbing his eyes. "Its Hermione." "Hang on let me get dressed." It took 5 minutes for Harry to get dressed. "You can come in." Hermione opened the door. "You need to eat." Hermione said and she had brought Harry a blood pump. "Here" Harry took the blood pump and started Harry sucking down a bunch of blood. "Where's your mate?" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "In that room" she said "We're not scared of that room we were scared of that room past tense." Hermione said. "What is your name?" the Gargoyle asked. "Cedric" Cedric said. "Last name?" The Gargoyle asked "Diggory" Harry opened the door "Hey Cedric" Harry said "Hey Harry, Hey Hermione" Cedric said "Hey Cedric" Hermione said "Harry did you lose a house elf?" "yes I did in fact" "little elf a palmish brown color" "yes" "well he keeps following me" he held up his wand "_Rictusempra!" _Dobby went flying onto the bed "your lucky that was low voltage" "Calm Cedric Calm" Harry said "Hey Dobby where have you been? I made you a bed" Draco said "thank you master Malfoy" Dobby said bowing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**In Draco's look alike old room…**_

"got any aces" Crabbe asked "go fish… Got any 7s?" Goyle asked "here" Crabbe gave Goyle 2 sevens "Come on Harry don't you dare" Hermione said There was a slam "Damn it Harry and Malfoy" Cedric said "Hey guys" Hermione said Crabbe waved "Want to play pool?" Hermione asked "no table" Goyle said "Cedric imagine that place you said had darts, a pool table and a half restaurant" "ok?" The room turned into what the room Cedric pictured "Wow!" Cedric, Hermione got a stick "Lets play" Goyle went and got a stick to and Crabbe followed and grabbed Cedric a stick "Here" Crabbe said "thanks" Cedric said "are we doing Slytherin against Gryffindor or random?" Hermione asked "I don't care" Crabbe said "neither do I" Cedric said "There we go Crabbe and Cedric versus Me and Hermione" Goyle said "Right. No cheating!" Hermione said, 5 minuets later "Hermione, Cedric, Goyle, and Crabbe! Get up here!" Draco yelled "What!" Crabbe said "Dumbledore wants to see us" Harry said "He wants to see me?" Cedric asked "No but I want you out!" Draco said and their was a stomp Draco yelped. Hermione giggled and Harry smiled while Draco frowned "Does he really want us?" Hermione asked "yes he actual wants to see all six of us" Harry said "Ok" Hermione said and began walking to the door, everyone else followed but Cedric "Come on Cedric" Harry said "What?" Cedric asked "Come on" Harry repeated "Coming" Cedric said

_**In Dumbledore's office **_

"I have good news and bad news" Dumbledore said "Give us the bad news first" Cedric said "Well Mr. Diggory your father, Sirius, Snape, Crabbe and Goyle's fathers will be in a war to stop the evil forces from taking over the muggle world and it started with two muggles …" Dumbledore's voice trailed off "I'm sorry Hermione. It was your Uncle and great grand mother but the good thing was your Uncle some how killed at least five and we are aiding them both here in this castle" Dumbledore said "Excuse me" Hermione said and ran into the hallway "Professor Dumbledore..." Cedric began to say but their was a noise that had stopped him " stop running! Go to Professor Dumbledore" Professor McGonagall said "Awwww" Hermione moaned and she came in hanging her head with her hair in her face "I caught her running" Professor McGonagall said "I know her Uncle and her Grandmother are hurt and we are aiding them here" Professor Dumbledore said "Are you sure that is the best thing to do?" Professor McGonagall "Yes Professor I am 100 percent sure" Professor Dumbledore said and Hermione ran back out of the hallway "So when is this war starting" Harry asked "Next tuesday" Professor McGonagall said "Can we go?" Crabbe asked "Yes" Professor Dumbledore said "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Draco said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**In Harry's room **_

"Harry?" Draco asked "What" Harry said half asleep on the bed "Harry get up you have been asleep all day" Draco said "what do suspect from a vampire slash veela" Harry asked sitting up now. "Oh get up Harry!" Ron said "No!' Harry said laying back down. Their was silence Ron walked over to the other side of Harry "Harry get up!" Ron shouted, Harry rolled of the bed and cut his head on the dresser _Crunch!_ "Son of a bitch" Harry said to him self then the cut quickly healed "See why do I need to leave my room my cuts heal and I have tons of blood to drink" Harry said Draco picked him up "Hey put me down!" Harry yelled "Bite me go ahead you will hurt to" Draco said "Oh my god at least tell me where you're putting me" Harry said "The pool" Draco said "no! no! no! no! you will put me down now!" Harry yelled leaving claw marks on the floor "The pool should be on our next right here" Ron said pointing at the doors "I know this" Draco said and he opened the door to the pool "Don't you dare" Harry said to Draco but he didn't listen "Hold your breath!" Ron said while Draco launched Harry into the pool "No!" Harry yelled _Splash! _Draco laughed and Harry's head popped up "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cooold!" Harry said shivering Ron and Draco looked at each other "Cannon Ball?" Ron asked, Draco backed up and jumped into the pool "Cannon Baaall!" _Splash! _"Its not cold in here" Draco said "I know" Harry said dunking him into the pool. Ron walked behind him and jumped in, _Splash! _"hey!" Harry said and Ron laughed Draco popped his head up "Hilarious" Draco said "Both of you shut the hell up" Harry said "What happened to your stomach?" Hermione asked "Nothing its water" Draco said getting out the pool "Why are you here anyway?" Ron asked "I came here to tell you guys there is going to be eight new students here" Hermione said "When?" Draco asked "Tomorrow" Hermione said and Harry swam to the side "Here you go Harry" Draco said tossing him a towel. Harry dried himself off "Do you know their names?" Ron asked drying his hair out of the pool "no but they are touring the castle today" Hermione said "Really?" Harry asked "Yep" Hermione said and Harry took off "I'm right behind you!" Draco said and Ron followed "Dumbledore!" Harry said running into Dumbledore's office "Holy Shit!" Harry screamed running back "What?" Draco asked "AHHH!" Draco said screaming like a little girl and Draco pushed Ron in to see "Bloody Hell!" Ron said running and he stopped to see Four kids Ron has never seen before "Uh…hi" Ron said "Hey my name is Louis" The tall black haired one said "My name is Ron" Ron said "My name is Dan" A brown haired kid my age said "My name is Rachel" The girl with black hair and red stripes said "She's Pete's girl friend I wouldn't if I were you" the Tall brown haired boy said "Wow your taller then Louis!" Ron said looking up "He must be Five foot five" Ron thought "Actually five foot six and my name is Joshua" He said "How did you do that!" Ron asked stunned "My family is gifted" Josh said "What is your last name?" Ron asked "Not Malfoy I will tell you that" Josh said "Ok" Ron said

**Please Review! If you don't like it just review! **

**P.S. This is my first story **

**- Smackdownkid01!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**At the Gryffindor Table…**_

"Hermione have you seen the new kids?" Ron asked sitting down with his lunch "Yeah I think that Pete guy is a vampire sense he has that cloak" Hermione said "You seen Pete? I saw his girlfriend and some of what I think veelas" Ron said "Oh yeah how tall was he?" Hermione asked "Five foot six" Ron said "He might be a veela" Hermione said "He's not veela" Harry said "How do you know?" Ron asked "I asked Dumbledore" Harry said "Of course I could have just asked Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said "Yeah you could have but you didn't" Harry said "Yeah you didn't" Draco said and sat down. "Sure as hell she didn't" Professor Dumbledore said "Professor!" Hermione said shocked he would cuss "Don't worry" Dumbledore said as he turned into Louis "Louis!" Ron said "Hey" Louis said "I thought you were only touring!" Ron said "I was but like Josh said our family is gifted" Louis said "Are you or Josh a veela?" Ron asked "No but Dan is a veela while Josh and I are vampires and then Rachel, Brittney, Rosa, and Pete are veela with a mix of vampire then Annie is a vampire slash shape shifter but everyone is a wizard too" Louis said "If your not a shape shifter then how did you shape shift?" Hermione asked "Good question I took a shape shifting potion so much that I can do it with out a potion" Louis said "Cool" Ron said "Her name is Hermione" Josh said in Louis' thoughts "Well I got to run. Nice to meet you… Hermione" Louis said then he disappeared "I think he likes you" Draco said "I think you like him too" Ron said making kissing noises then Draco joined in "Louis and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Draco said "You guys are weird" Pete said "Hey Pete can you block your mind?" Hermione asked "Yeah why?" Pete asked "Well can you see if Louis likes me or something?" Hermione asked "Sure" Pete said "Thanks" Hermione said and Pete disappeared then Ron and Draco made kissing noises again "Shut up! You like Rachel so shut up!" Harry said and Pete reappeared "You like who?" Pete asked then Josh appeared to hold Pete back "Ron run if you don't he will break free and kill you" Josh said and Ron ran as fast as he could "Dan help" Pete said and Professor Dumbledore walked over "Louis can you help?" Josh asked "Sure" Professor Dumbledore said then he changed into Louis "Can you help me get him to the hospital for a sleeping potion?" Josh asked and Pete's eyes went wide and he fought harder "That's it" Louis said and he kneed him in the groan "Ouch!" Pete yelped and he fell to the floor on his knees and everyone stopped talking and was starring at the three "Come on" Josh said pulling his arm "Nothing to see here unless you want the same thing to happen to you" Louis said then everyone stopped looking at the three and started talking again.

I hope you liked it please review!

- Smackdownkid01


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**In the Gryffindor common room…**_

"Hey what do you think happened to Pete" Ron asked "Didn't you see yesterday he got kneed in the balls and he was going to the hospital for a sleeping potion" Draco said "He's so going to kill you" Dan said "Hey Dan!" Hermione said running up to hug him "Watch it!" Rosa said "Rosa!" Hermione said hugging her "How have you been" Rosa asked "Pretty good you?" Hermione asked "I've been awesome!" Rosa said and Josh appeared "Are you guys scared of me or something" Josh said "You are really tall" Rosa said "No just you're not seen much" Josh laughed "What do you expect from a vampire" "Finally someone who understands me!" Harry said "Well actually I don't understand you fully" Josh said "What do you mean?" Harry asked "First of all I have a sister. Second of all I have a girlfriend and third of all I am not veela." Josh said "Oh yeah!" Harry said on the same page as Josh "Who is your sister?" Hermione asked "Brittney is his sister" Dan said and Rosa stomped on his foot "Ouch!" Dan yelped then he disappeared "Ha! Ha!" Josh said Rosa heard Josh and she walked over to him "Why isn't he running" Ron thought. Rosa stomped on his foot harder then she did with Dan "Ha! Ha! Nice try!" Josh said "Hey you tried" Annie said standing by the door "Yeah I did" Rosa said turning into Louis "Lets go play tackle outside" Josh said to Louis and Dan "How about blow away" Louis asked them "Yeah!" Josh said in a very deep voice "What's blow away?" Ron asked "You will see" Josh said and all three of them put on different colored hoodies "Wait did you say blow away?" Harry asked "Yeah that's the game" Dan said "I'm in!" Harry said "Put this on you're with Dan" Louis said "Why with Dan?" Harry asked "Because that hoodie is special for veelas and that's the only color hoodie they had" Josh said "Yes but I am also vampire I will bite the shit out of this red hoodie" Harry said "Hold on" Josh said then he disappeared and brought Harry and Dan a blue hoodie and slapped Harry "Son of a bitch!" Harry said and raced Josh to the lawn "Ron you're with Louis, Draco you're with Josh here is a black veela hoodie, I had it the whole time" Dan whispered and Draco laughed "Rictusempra!" Harry yelled outside "Lets go" Dan said disappearing and everyone else followed. Josh was lying on the grass when they got there "Josh?" Harry said kneeing by Josh's side. Josh punched Harry and Harry fell back "Son of a bitch hit me with a _Rictusempra_! Next time I am going to punch you a lot harder!" Josh yelled "Both of you shut up" Louis said "Take Ron out of here Pete is coming" Josh said "No doubt that's him" Dan said

I hope you liked it please review!

-Smackdownkid01


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**one day later… In Dumbledore's Office**_

"Professor Dumbledore what do we do it is time for the war in only seventy-two hours!" Professor Snape shouted "I know it is in seventy-two hours and we have trained all who is going to war" Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as usual "Yes but sir Draco is pregnant and with him out we have Harry Potter in pain too sir so what are we supposed to do if You-Know-Who shows up at the castle or at war" Snape said "Already taken care of" Professor Dumbledore said "Are you 100% sure?" Snape asked "Yes Severus" Dumbledore said "Damn… I mean wow" Snape said shifting his eyes acting like he didn't cuss in front of the headmaster "Watch your mouth Severus that is the second strike next time you do something wrong I will make you the target practice dummy for training hours then I will make you feed for the next of Hagried's pets" Dumbledore spit out "Louis?" Snape asked "Not this time" Louis said leaning on the wall "Now leave Severus!" Dumbledore said "No Dumbledore its just me Annie" Snape said "Alright change back" Louis said and Annie tried she couldn't change back "I can't!" she said in Snape voice "strike three" Dumbledore said and Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Louis, Draco and the rest of her friends pointed their wands at her, she closed her eyes. The only thing she could hear was people shouting different spells at her and she screamed "Annie! Annie wake up!" Josh yelled and she found her self lying on a hospital bed "How did I get here?" Annie asked "Draco was having a baby and you looked at it on the wrong angle then you fainted." Josh said and Annie felt her head it hurt really bad "It hurts really bad" Annie said "The doctor said it should heal by tomorrow" Louis said "What is Draco's baby named?" Annie asked "Sirius Jr. James Malfoy and Skipper Malfoy Potter" Josh said "Those are pretty good names don't you think?" Louis asked "Yeah! What if someone was named **E**dward **M**alfoy **P**otter get it EMP" Annie laughed and Josh joined her "What's a EMP?" Louis asked, Annie and Josh looked at each other and laughed again "Seriously what is it?" Louis asked again "It's a electromagnetic pulse it helps radios and phones be useful" Josh said

**Please review!**

**-Smackdownkid01**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**In the Gryffindor common room…**_

"We have some pretty horrible days but in seventy-two hours we are going to have to work with each other Pete, Ron, Annie, and Louis" Josh said "Yeah!" Hermione said "Oh would you shut up Hermione!" Ron said "Zip it" Annie said sitting as if she were an angel "Wow she is a pain" Ron whispered "Oh yeah try living with her" Pete whispered back "You guys are going to get in trouble once Josh or Annie hears you" Hermione said "No doubt" Dan said "Drop dead!" Rachel yelled out in the hall "To late!" a ghost teased and Dan laughed "That was wonderfully hilarious!" Josh said while Rachel came in crying and Pete hugged her "Can you get me a drink" Rachel said "Coca - Cola?" Pete asked, Rachel nodded "Make that two!" Josh said and Pete went to go get two Cokes. Rachel threw Josh a wallet "Thanks Rachel" Josh said putting the wallet in his pocket just before Pete returned "Are you ok after the ghost teasing you" Pete asked "Yeah" Rachel said "Want to go get something to eat?" Pete asked "Sure" Rachel said walking out the door with Pete "Who's wallet was that Rachel's?" Ron asked "Heck no my neck would be snapped into 1,000 pieces if it was belonged to her" Josh said "She is that mean?" Draco asked "Yes she is" Josh said "He's right you know" Annie said "So who's wallet does that belong to?" Harry asked "It belongs to Pete I prank him all the time" Josh said "Josh!" Pete yelled bursting in the room "That's my cue to leave" Josh said and he disappeared "Pranked you!" Louis said at the door "Louis!" Pete yelled running after Louis "No one can hurt or prank the king" Josh said lying on the couch "Thanks nearly headless Nick" "Anytime!" He shouted from the hall "You like?" Josh asked "Yeah can you help me in pranking?" Ron asked "No we have to deal with a war tomorrow" Josh said "Where is Skipper and Sirius Jr.?" Hermione asked "Right here" Skipper said stretching and yawning "It didn't pass a year" Hermione said "Yeah but veelas are foot taller then they should be then theirs Josh and Louis who are just tall" Draco said while Louis and Josh smiled "I think he is so cute" Annie said "Where do you think Sirius Jr. is?' Harry asked Skipper "I think he probably is outside or in the lunch room" Skipper said "Come Skipper we're going to the lunch room" Draco said "No Draco I will do it" Josh said "Can I help at least?" Draco asked "No people think I am freaking going at with you but I am not come on Annie" Josh said and with the snap of his fingers he disappeared "We have to train them you know" Harry told Draco, Draco nodded "I know but I have to enjoy as long as I can soon they will be very tough like you and me" Draco said "I know we barely know them or the new kids but the war is only 3 days away we have to train and trust everyone" Harry said

_**The end of this book is soon to become know?**_

_**-Smackdownkid01**_

_**?**_


End file.
